Being Jumpy
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Harm notices that Mac is jumpy around him and he's just curious as to why.
1. Chapter 1

__

BEING JUMPY

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Incomplete

Category: Romance

Spoilers/Rumors: None

Season: Season 

Rated: PG-13

Content Warning: Some sexual innuendo.

Summary: Mac begins to act strangely around Harm and is trying to avoid him, when Harm puts her in a situation where she can't get away from him.

Author's Note: This story takes place in an alternate universe.

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Disclaimer: None of the characters from the series "JAG" belong to me so don't sue I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

JAG Headquarters

1345 Hours 

Falls Church, Virginia

"Bud, Commander Rabb wants that file on his desk in 5 minutes and if you don't have it for me he's gonna slit my throat!" Harriet exclaimed whispering to Bud her husband. 

"Harriet, give a minute and I'll find it, " Bud said trying to calm her down. 

From across the bullpen Harm sat in his chair at his desk looking at the two. He laughed at himself. They make the cutest couple. He just wanted to give Harriet a boost. She looked like she was running a little slow this morning. This was the only way he could think to be stealthy and help her out.

Next thing he knew Harriet came rushing to his door and knocked, "Commander that file you wanted, sir!" Harriet said quickly and nervously. 

Harm gave her a smile and said, "Thank you Harriet. Oh and Harriet…" She looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. He nodded and said, "Never mind, dismissed." She turned and went back to her desk to finish something for Lt. Col. MacKenzie.

He hadn't talk to Mac all day. She came in this morning and went strait to her office. He didn't get up to go talk to her because he was pretty busy himself with all his paperwork. It was 1356 and she still hadn't come out of her office yet. 

Harm got up from his desk and out of his office and across the bullpen to her office. He knocked and he heard her say 'Enter'. He opened the door and poked his head in and said, "Hello their Miss. Hermit." She shot her head up to see Harm standing in the door and said, "Good afternoon, Harm." 

"I figured I would come say hello and see how you were doing on all the paperwork we split up last week since I was taking a coffee break, " he said coming to stand in front of her desk.

Suddenly the room became very small and hot to Mac. She gave out a nervous laugh and said, "I'm doing good here…with…with the paperwork…" she trailed off looking at her file she had in front of her. "Put your tongue in your mouth wrong this morning, Mac?" Harm asked smiling while folding his arms in front of him.

She laughed and said, "Excuse me, Harm I have to really get back to this I'll talk to you later." She said it as sincerely as she could. He didn't take any offense and nodded and walked to her door and turned and said, "If you need any help you know where to find me." And then he walked out the door and shut it.

She let out a huge sigh of relief and slammed her head against the desk and groaned. Why am I acting like this? Harm is your friend, not your boyfriend. I've known him for about four years know, and you're just starting to want to jump him. It's like I'm in heat around him and if he touches me as much as a brush of his hand or shoulder or anything it sets my skin on fire and my stomach clinches and I get a tingling feeling inside me. Mac stopped herself while she was ahead, but added one more thought and said to herself Maybe because we're not partners anymore and just colleges now who help each other when they need the help. 

She lifted her head and began on her work again.

Meanwhile, Harm was in the lounge getting some coffee when Bud came walking in. "Hey, Bud. How's your day going?" Harm said sitting down at one of the tables in the lounge. Bud finished making his coffee and sat down with the Commander and said, "I've been trying to calm Harriet down. She's been running on pure adrenaline all morning. She was up with A.J. all weekend and she didn't get much sleep. So, she took these little caffeine pills and she hasn't been able to stop since! It's like she's the energizer bunny. She keeps going and going…" 

Harm laughed and said, "So, she's been dragging you along only you can't keep going and going…" Bud nodded.

They were silent for a short while when the admiral came in. Both Harm and Bud stood as soon as he walked into the room.

"As you were, " the admiral said pouring himself some coffee.

"Good afternoon, admiral. How's your day going, sir?" Bud asked and Harm also asked.

The admiral never even looked up from the piece of paper he was holding and said, "Commander, Lieutenant, fine." And he walked out of the lounge. Harm and Bud looked at the door and then at each other strangely.

"Is it just me or nobody wanting to talk to me today besides you, " Harm asked out loud.

Bud then looked at the Commander strangely and said, "How do you mean, sir?"

"Ever since I've come in this morning everyone has been avoiding me some way or other. Like, when I asked Harriet for the file. When she did bring it to me she couldn't wait to get out of my office. Then I noticed that I hadn't talked to Mac all day and I went to talk to her and she wasn't very talkative. In fact she could hardly talk at all. Then the admiral didn't look up at us. Do I have don't talk or even look at me stamped on my forehead?" Harm said rambling on.

"No, sir, " Bud answered. "If it makes you feel better sir I've talked to you, " Bud said smiling. Harm smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

The rest of the day went uneventful for Harm. He sat in his office and did paperwork all day. Mac still hadn't come out of her office, and he was wondering what was the matter. He, Bud, Harriet and Mac were the only people left in the office. It was getting late and he noticed that Bud and Harriet were packing to leave.

"You guys have a safe ride home, ok, " Harm said smiling.

"Thank you sir we'll see you Monday morning sir, " Bud said helping Harriet to the elevator. At the elevator Harriet turned and said, "Sir…could you try and cheer up the colonel please. She's been in her office all day." Harm gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Sure thing Harriet."

Bud and Harriet then stepped onto the elevator leaving Harm and Mac the only two people left in the office.

Harm turned and took a deep breath and looked at her office. Her door was shut with the blinds shut. 

In Mac's office she sat doing some work on her computer. I wonder if he's gone home yet. I could here him with Harriet and Bud, but did he go with them or did he go back in his office? The next thing she heard was a knock at the door. OH SHIT! she thought to herself as he opened the door and greeted her with that fly-boy grin of his.

"Harm! I…what are you doing here this late still?" she asked standing up in front of her desk. Oh my God I'm babbling. Ok, Mac calm down. Why are you so stressed out over him? He seems sexier since this weekend. I mean I last saw him on Friday and it's Friday again and he is so…

"Mac!" Harm said waving his hand in front of her face.

She finally registered that he was there and he wasn't a hallucination, "Yes!" she said trying to seem cheerful.

"What is the matter with you, " he said chuckling and folding his arms in front of himself. 

She looked at him cluelessly and said, "Nothings wrong I'm just…" 

"Jumpy, wired and almost a basket case about something, " he finished for her.

She laughed and said, "To much caffeine I guess. You know you've always told me I should cut back on how much coffee grains I put in my coffee, its always to strong, and the Pepsi and now I'm paying for it." She was beginning to babble.

He looked at her with a look of with a confused look. Before he could say anything she started to talk again, "So, how was your day?" she was trying to make a solid conversation with him.

"Apparently not as good as yours, " he said.

"My day hasn't…well it…I guess…yea sure it's been a good day, great, glorious, never been better, " she is still babbling. 

He then for some reason just smiled at her. She's beautiful when she babbles does she know that? How she tries to take control of the situation and all. It's incredibly sexy.

"So I can see that you haven't gone to the ladies room and fixed your tongue yet, " he said coming to stand closer to her.

"Would you stop teasing me like this. It's not fair ok I'm…I'm…, " she said going to her filing cabinet as he got closer to her.

"You know what's strange?" he said getting that look on his face. Oh please have mercy Harm not that look. You look like you're about to have a huge break and you're so damn sexy!

"Earlier today I had Harriet looking for a file for me and she was acting jumpy like she was wired on caffeine, so I talked to Bud and she was. So Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie…what's you excuse for being so jumpy?" he asked coming to stand in front of her.

Mac was speechless. He was to close and she couldn't get the words to come out. Ok, you can get out of this…OH I got it!

"Actually!" she said bolting past him to her desk gathering her things up and continued, "I had the best sleep last night. I got about nine hours of sleep. To much sleep can get me like this." There I hope he accepts that and goes on.

Harm began to laugh and said as he was walking passed her out of her office to the bullpen. 

"Mac, you should know by now that I can tell when you're lying to me. I'm not saying you didn't get any sleep last night. I'm saying that's not why you're so wired that you could run JAG all by yourself and possibly run the Gulf War at the same time!" he said with his fly-boy grin as she followed him out into the bullpen.

She wanted to some how turn the tables to her advantage.

"Are you saying you don't like me like this?" she said slightly pouting to him.

"No! I love it that you are in a good mood. I'm just wondering what has you so giddy, " he said. Then he thought of something else.

"Or someone?" he said seductively.

Her eyes got huge. He can't tell I now have the hots for him now can he?

"What makes you think that it's 'someone' as you put it?" she said trying to be oblivious.

"Nothing else can get so flustered, Mac, " he said grinning.

"Oh come on Harm, there's only five things that can get me in a great mood that's Uncle Matt, Harriet, Bud, the admiral and you, " she said without realizing she said it.

"So you talked to Matt this morning or last night then? Because, Harriet was a energizer bunny herself today so I know it wasn't her, and I know it wasn't me or Bud or the admiral because you've barely seen any of us today, " he said in his court room manner.

"RIGHT! You're absolutely right, and I have to go know. I will see later ok, " she said quickly getting to the elevator.

"Bye, Mac, " he said to the shutting doors.

He sat and wondered what she was really all jumpy about. I'll have to eavesdrop a little on her.

* * *

Mac's Apartment

2437 Hours 

Mac opened her door and laid her things from the office down, and walked into her kitchen to get some bottled water out of the refrigerator. Once she had the bottle she opened it and guzzled it down. Then she put the bottle into the trashcan and went to her answering machine and checked her messages. There was one message. She sat down on the couch and pushed the play button, "Hey Mac, it's Harm…I was calling to remind you about our run in the morning. You ran out of the office so fast I forgot to remind you, and I didn't call you on your cell phone because I didn't want you to be distracted from the road in your 'good mood'. I'll see you in the morning Mac…sweet dreams." And the message cut off.

Mac sat there for a moment. She had listened to the message with her eyes closed, and she was breathing heavily by now. "God, just the thought of him and I get…It's hot in here, " she said to herself getting up from the couch and began to strip from her close to her bedroom. 

She didn't even put any clothes on; she just got into bed and fell asleep fast.

Later that morning she woke up to here someone knocking at her door. She looked up at her clock…0600. Harm she thought getting up to put on her robe and go to the door. By the time she got to the door she could here him on the other side, "Come on Mac, let me inside!" 

She unlocked the door and opened it to see Harmon Rabb Jr. standing in her doorway with jogging pants and a tank top on. "I know I'm an hour early, but you should be proud of me I'm not late for once, " he said as she motioned for him to come in. Then he noticed that she was still in her nightclothes. Or is she even wearing anything under that robe? 

"I woke you up?" he said giving an arched eyebrow at her.

She smiled and said, "Yes you did."

She walked around him and said, "Help yourself in the kitchen if you want anything. I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can go, ok."

Harm watched her retreat to her shower and he sat down in the living room and began to think to himself. Well, she doesn't seem to be acting like she was yesterday…yet. About ten minutes later she came out of her bathroom in sweat pants and a marine tank top on.

"Are we ready?" she asked coming to stand in front of Harm.

He smiled and said, "Ready, as we'll ever be."

* * *

Washington Park

0617 Hours

"So, did you sleep well last night, Mac?" Harm asked as they turned onto a trail in the woods.

"Actually I did. As soon as I got home I crashed, and yes I did get your message, " she said keeping astride with him.

Harm thought he would pry just a tad and she what she would say. "So, Mac, what has you sleeping so well and cheerful all day?"

"I don't know…it just all the sudden came up and now…" she trailed off as they came to there stopping point along the trail.

"Now…" he said egging her on. 

She just smiled and blushed a little and said, "What?"

Harm began to think to himself. She's going out with another guy and she won't tell me who it is. Oh, God please don't let it be Clayton Webb! he said to himself.

"Mac, are you dating a new guy and not telling me?" he asked with his fly-boy grin. Actually he was disappointed.

She smiled and said, "No silly…I'm not dating another man."

He stopped running at a fountain off the sidewalk and said, "Well then what is it then?"

She made a big sigh and said, "I've just come to realize something and now I'm trying to deal with it."

"And what would this big realization be?" he asked taking a breather.

"Nothing you want to here, " she said turning to run again.

He stared at her as she began to run away and smiled to himself.

To Be Continued….

Please do not kill me for this. I normally don't do to be continues because I hate to see them myself, but bare with me for a little while longer ok. 


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

NOT AN UPDATENOTIFICATION

I posted this story on 3-28-01, and that was before you could do chapters on Anyway, I can definently say this story will never be updated. I know it was left open and quit frankly after 3 1/2 years I'm pretty sure no body cares about this story but I decided to go down the list of my incomplete stories and let everyone know what I plan to update and what I don't plan to update. Just for the record I think the story ended in sort of a JAG episode way lol! I could be wrong but reading it after so long I was like, "That ended like a JAG episode, between Harm and Mac."

Thanks to everyone that read and review the first time and anytime!

Thanks, Donna Lynn


End file.
